Frerard Alleyway
by nolessthan3
Summary: My Chemical Romance. Frank proves he loves Gerard in a...not so subtle way...in an alley way... LEMON!


**This fanfiction is dedicated to the author Halloween Dream! By the way, I have no clue what these guys are like in real life so no flames for that please. Enjoy!**

The concert was over and the fans had left a while ago. It had been a stressful day for Gerard. He was bombarded with fans and fan letters proclaiming their love for him. Unfortunately he had his eyes on someone else. Someone close to him every day and someone that made his heart race. Frank. He chanced a glance towards him and blushed. He was sweating heavily and was chugging a water bottle down. Gerard quickly looked away and walked outside to get some fresh air. He knew that Frank would never be with him; after all they were both guys. He sighed heavily as he shut the door. Never.

Unknown to Gerard, Frank had seen him staring and blushing. It made him smirk. Yes, smirk. You see, he has been in love with Gerard since the day they met. Gerard's crazy ideas, wild style and confidence were what he loved about him. Not to mention the abs hidden under his clothes and tight ass. Frank finished his water before telling the band that he was going outside for some air. They casually ignored him and went on doing their thing. As he walked out he grabbed the key for the door and locked it. Perfect. This meant no interruptions. Afterwards he turned around to see an amazing sight. Gerard was leaning against the wall of the alley with the moonlight shining on his skin. His dark skinny jeans hung low and his white t-shirt was soaked in sweat showing outlines of lean muscles and skin. His eyes were blank, meaning he was off in his daydreams again. Frank was paralyzed for minute before he smiled and made his way over to the dazed Gerard. He cleared his throat and Gerard snapped out of his trance. He blushed and looked away.

"H-hey Frank. What are you doing out here?"

"Just came out for some air."

"Oh…"He could hear the disappointment in Gerard's voice.

"And to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

After he said that Frank pulled him down and kissed Gerard on the lips. He licked Gerard's lips, asking for entrance, which was hesitantly given. He slipped his tongue inside the moist cavern and coaxed Gerard's tongue into joining. Gerard was in heaven. Frank had just walked outside and kissed him! He felt Frank lick his lips and opened his mouth to allow entrance. Frank tasted perfect, like vanilla icing. Gerard placed his hands on Frank's chest and leaned closer to him, deepening the kiss. Frank responded by wrapping his arms around the other. They separated when they needed air. They stared at each other in love and lust. This was no longer the dirty alley way, it was just a place that felt like heaven.

As if a trance ended the 2 spurred into action. They immediately lipped locked and stuck their tongues down each other's throats. Their breaths mingled and their glazed over, lust filled, eyes locked in a stare. Gerard didn't care if this was all a joke, for now he was enjoying it. Frank backed him into the wall and Gerard released a moan when Frank pressed their bodies together. Frank ran his right hand down Gerard's chest and ripped off his shirt, revealing pale toned skin underneath. Frank slowly licked his way up Gerard's stomach and chest, and stopped at a dusky nipple. He took it between his teeth and gave a little tug. In return he received a gasp from Gerard. He licked it and twirled his tongue around it before abusing the other one the same way. Gerard was moaning and gasping at the sensations running through him, making him shiver. He felt a tight coil in his stomach as Frank continued his ministrations. Then he stopped. Looking down he saw Frank look at him mischievously.

Frank lowered himself so that he was facing Gerard's crotch. He grabbed Gerard's waist band, and before Gerard could resist, tugged it down. He came face to face with Gerard's enlarged cock. Gerard hissed at the sudden cool air hitting his member. He then felt warm fingers grabbing it. They rubbed up and down in a slow tantalizing way. He moaned when he felt a thumb run over the slit. He couldn't stop shivering at every touch from Frank. Pre-cum oozed out from his cock, and he felt a tongue lick it up. He gasped and threw his head back releasing a loud moan of approval. Frank was enjoying all the sounds Gerard was making, so he decided to take it further. He took all that he could in his mouth and gave a very hard suck. Gerard practically screamed his name and grabbed his hair in a firm grip. He winced at first but wasted no time in bobbing his head up and down. It felt so good! He was encased in a warm wet cavern, Gerard felt like he was going to come at any moment.

"Frank. I-I'm gonna c-cum…"

"Then cum."

The vibrations from speaking sent Gerard over the edge and he screamed Frank's name as he came. His seed spilling into Frank's awaiting mouth. Frank gulped it all down and released Gerard's limp member when he finished. Gerard was still coming down from his high and didn't notice the lustful look on Frank's face. That is until he was flipped around facing the wall. He turned his head to look at Frank and saw him sucking on 3 fingers in his mouth. He tried to turn around completely but Frank kept him facing the wall. He felt Frank lean in and whisper.

"This is going to hurt at first, but just relax."

He wasn't going to actually do what Gerard thought he was, was he? Gerard felt a finger prod his puckered entrance before diving in. He gasped at the strange sensation. He shivered when the finger started wiggling inside him, and mixed with the thought that it was Frank who was doing this to him, made him become hard again. Soon enough another finger was added making Gerard wince from the pain.

Frank kissed him and started pumping his awakening member to distract Gerard from the pain. He scissored his fingers to stretch Gerard out, so that he would be able to take his full length. He added a third finger which made tears leak from Gerard's eyes. He kissed them away murmuring calming words and telling him to relax. He did and Frank started to scissor with his fingers. He started to thrust them in and out, making his cock throb painfully thinking what it would feel like to be enveloped in that tight heat. Suddenly he brushed against something that made Gerard see white.

"OH GOD, THERE!" Gerard started to buck back on his fingers and scream from the pleasure. "Oh yes! HARDER!"

Meanwhile Frank was smearing saliva and pre-cum onto his cock. When he was finished he removed his fingers which made Gerard growl at the loss. He lined up his cock with Gerard's puckered and waiting entrance and slowly inserted the head. He stopped when it was a third of the way in. He licked up the salty tears that Gerard was crying from the pain. He pushed the rest of the way in until he was completely encased inside him. Frank had to bite himself to stop himself from thrusting into the tight heat. He knew it would only hurt Gerard. But it just felt so good! After a few minutes Gerard wiggled, so Frank took it as a sign to move. He pulled out so that only the tip was in and then thrust back in, hitting Gerard's prostate.

"Faster!" Not one to deny his love, Frank moved faster. He thrusted in and out of Gerard and hit his prostate head on each time. "Harder! …..Ah! …Mn." Gerard felt the coil in his stomach growing and knew what it meant. He had tried to hold onto this feeling of pleasure but it was becoming too much. Their sweat covered bodies were joined together in a way only the two of them could share. "I-I'm so clo-close…." One more thrust to his prostate and it was over. He screamed and covered their chests/stomachs in his seed. The tightening and releasing of Gerard's walls around his cock sent Frank over the edge as well. He buried himself as deep as he could go and bit Gerard's neck as he came deep inside of him. After he finished, he pulled out of the flushed and panting Gerard, and grinned at the sight of his cum dripping down Gerard's legs. It marked him as Frank's. He gave Gerard a quick peck on the lips and helped him put his clothes back on.

"So what does this make us?"

Frank looked back. "I thought that was obvious. We're obviously lovers now, boyfriends."

Gerard blushed and grabbed Frank's hand. He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Frank unlocked the door and stepped inside. They saw a flushed band and no one would look them in the eye. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Mikey nervously answered. "U-um. These are very thin walls."

It took a moment, but Gerard figured it out. When he did, he blushed and hid his face in a pillow. Frank chuckled and pulled him closer. This was a start to something new and amazing.

**AN: Ok. This is my first lemon, so please send me constructive criticism. Like I said before, I have no idea what these guys are really like so don't flame me for that. I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
